


Americans are Easy

by TheKingofAnimeandManga



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-24 04:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12005007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingofAnimeandManga/pseuds/TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: Kiku means an all-American at the gym. ONE-SHOT.





	1. Chapter 1

I was up every morning at 5:00 am. I grabbed my business clothes for later, but I was dressed in my workout clothes. Then, I jumped in my corvette and I headed to the gym. I worked out in the morning, because there were no distractions. No one was calling on the phone. No one wanted to meet with me. Hell, no one was even awake! I was in good shape. I had just started working out. I am 5'7" and I weigh 173. I will say, in all humility, I am as handsome but I have little muscle. I hate to say, but it is the truth. Japanese men aren't exactly known for their musculature. I am also a Japanese salaryman doing business in New York City for a temporary visa.

Women hit on me wherever I go, particularly American women. I would be walking on the beach and women would run up and start talking to me out of the blue. I would hear women talking a modern sumrai. I had a waitresses tell me that the workers had voted and decided that I was the best looking guy that they had seen all week. At Burger King a manager threw in an extra whopper with my order with her phone number on the wrapper.

These kind of things happened to me all the time. I got all kinds of special treatment just because happened to be so good looking, did I mention, I'm pretty well off also. The problem is, I am gay! These women were wasting their time as well as mine. I wasn't interested. Maybe, if they had a brother? But, I definitely wasn't interested in them. To make matters worse, I was at a loss as to how to get along with men. I mean romantically. I could hire and fire them, but I still was single. I was great in the business world, but when it came to men and relationships, I had no game. Dating in America is so much harder than dating in Japan. Yet I will say this: American dating scene is so much more diverse than in Japan.

One of the reasons I like going to the gym so early in the morning is because of the guys who worked out at that time. These all-American hunks are hard core manly men. They were there to work out and not socialize. I could hardly get them to converse with me at all. I think they were more of the alpha male types, rather than the friendly kind of guy types. I still thought that they were hot! They were all attitudes and muscles. There isn't a one there that I wouldn't blow if only they would give me the chance. I wasn't sure I'd fit in with this group of men. American guys are so much more bigger and muscular than Japanese guys!

One very handsome guy is Alfred F. Jones. He is 6'0 tall and 210 pounds. He has dark blonde hair, glasses, beautiful smile and massive legs. I could hardly keep my eyes of Alfred's thick legs. I would watch Alfred load hundreds of pounds on the barbell for his squats. He would spread his legs to about shoulder width, jerk the barbell up on his thick shoulders and slowly squat. I would watch him in the mirror to see how his legs would bulge with muscles. I could hear him grunt as he tried to control his speed and form to get the most out of his squats. My favorite part of Alfred's squat is when he is in the down position with his legs bent and his butt close to the floor. His workout shorts tend to ride up on his thick legs pulling the shorts really tight. Right at that point, Alfred's body would push his jock covered bulge forward and smash it against the fabric. I could see the outline of his man meat through the cloth of his shorts. His crotch was framed by those huge muscular legs. Fuck, it was one healthy bulge! I was desperate to crawl over between those monster legs and lick his cotton covered bulge! You can imagine that it was hard to concentrate on my own workout.

I would often use Alfred as beat off material at home. I would be his faithful licking slave. I would start off tonguing his feet. I would move my tongue around and between his masculine toes. I would slip each toe into my mouth sucking them like an appetizer before the main course. Then I would lick my way to Alfred's massive calves. After I had tongued every inch of each calve I would move up to Alfred's thick muscular thighs. When I was done worshiping his tree trunk thighs, I would move to Alfred's beautiful bundle in his jockstrap. Before I could get my tongue out, Alfred would reach down and push my face away from his crotch and then I would cum! To me there is something about a straight guy rejecting me that gives me a rush. I guess it's the courage that I have to build up to try and touch him at all. It is the danger that I feel for my safety. It's that I may get the hell beat out of me by a crazy hater. I guess the rejection proves to me that he really is straight. But, for the straight guy to let me get so close to his cock is just so hot!

One morning after I finished my workout, I came into the locker room. Alfred was already in the shower. His gear was left on the bench in front of his locker. I looked into his open gym bag and saw Alfred's jockstrap on top of his workout clothes. I looked around to see if anyone else was in the locker room. I reached into the gym bag and pulled out Alfred's jockstrap. I quickly brought the damp jock up to my nose. I took a deep breath of Alfred's sweet ball sweat. His jock smelled like bleach and detergent from a recent wash. But, mostly it smelled like Alfred's hefty glorious meat. My dick got hard rapidly in my shorts. I knew if I spent too much time with Alfred's jock that close to my face, I would blow my load! So, I grudgingly dropped the jock back into the gym bag, just as Alfred came around the corner with his thick cock a swinging. I looked up at Alfred's blue eyes and my hard cock started spurting cum. I quickly turned away from him while a large wet spot appeared on my shorts. I held my breath while I finished my climax. It was a huge orgasm. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I hope Alfred didn't see any of this.

I grabbed my towel and headed to the shower. I decided it would be best for everyone if I undressed at the shower. I sure as hell didn't want Alfred to see my sperm covered boner in the middle of the locker room. I hastily shed my clothes and stepped into the shower. I was still shaking from climaxing so hard and the fact that, I almost got caught with Alfred's jockstrap up to my face. Fuck that was hot! I really am an adrenaline junkie! In the shower, the visual I got having Alfred's wonderful jockstrap on my face, and then, having Alfred all together naked, turn the corner was more than I could handle. I beat off quickly and quietly. I had nutted a second time in 5 minutes. I finished my shower. When I came out, thank God, Alfred was gone.

The following morning I got to the gym early. I was in the locker room stowing my gym bag and in walks Alfred. Alfred comes over to me and in his deep gravelly voice says, "What were you doing with my jock strap yesterday?" We were the only ones in the locker room. Alfred's voice seemed way too loud and echoed off the walls. He wanted an answer. He wanted it now!

Fuck, I guess he saw me after all yesterday! I started babbling, not knowing what to say. "I just picked it up off the floor. I figure it..."

Alfred all impatient grabs my shoulder and shakes me a little, "I don't want to see you touch my stuff again," he says all pissed off.

"It won't happen again," I said. Then he drops his gear in his locker and heads out to the gym.

Damn! He sounded so mad. He definitely sounded straight that's for sure. Thinking about what just happened I started to get hard. There was a lot of testosterone being thrown around in there! I felt his large fingers close over my shoulder as his big hand grabbed my shoulder. His arm was flexed hard when he reached for me. I could see his triceps and biceps tighten while his hand was squeezing my shoulder. That was really hot! He definitely is an alpha male.

I waited a couple of minutes for my dick to go soft and then headed out to the gym. There was just Alfred and me working out so far this morning. Alfred was on the bench press getting ready to work on his chest. Alfred calls out to me, "You mind spotting me?"

I guess I better spot him, anything to make peace with him. Alfred had loaded 250 pounds of weights on the barbell. There was no way I could lift that much weight. I stood at the head of the bench press with a loose grip on the barbell, just in case he needed an assist. Alfred did five reps as if they were easy. His sixth rep was not so easy. Alfred was struggling to get that last rep off his massive chest. His arms were straining and his pecs looked like they would break out of his skin. He pushed up with all his power and the barbell began to rise. I was there to spot him, but I was there to admire him as well. The pure force in his arms and his chest was like a visual aphrodisiac to me. My cock began to fill again. God, I had no control! Fuck me! I gave Alfred an assist for the last few inches. I stepped back from the bench press quickly. "I only assisted you for a couple inches. You did the rest on your own," I said.

Alfred jumped up from the bench and put his hand out to me. "Thanks man, I appreciate the spot."

"Any time," I said.

"I'm sorry I was so rough on you in the locker room. I am having a bad week. I'm usually not so quick to anger. My name is Alfred Jones, by the way," he said.

"I'm Kiku Honda," I said. "What sort of bad week are you having?" I asked.

"Well first thing I got laid off at work. Then my landlord needs me to move out because he is turning my apartment into a condo. I want to enter the Mr. New York contest that is in two weeks and I don't even have the fifty bucks to enter. I wish I was rich so I could devote all my time to working out and not worry about money," he wished out loud.

My mind quickly went into problem solving mode. "I think I may be able to help you out with a place to stay. I'll have to check to be sure. If you can stop by my house later tonight, I'll let you know what I can do for you. I live on Miller Lane. It's not far from here. It's the only house on the street," I told him.

I live in a pretty big house that I bought in Scarsdale, NY. Some people call it a mansion. It's in a well-to-do neighborhood, 2 floors, has 5 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms, plus a pool and my own video game room. Did I mention I was a major otaku. I even have a room dedicate solely to anime. My favorite has to be Shingeki no Kyojin. I live here alone. I know I have room for Alfred to stay, but I wanted him to come over to talk about a couple of conditions before he decides to move in.

At eight o'clock Alfred arrives and I give him a grand tour of the house. I had the interior designed by a professional. Everything was Japanese inspired cause I wanted something to remind me of home. The carpeting and the furniture all Japanese. I had shoji walls and a kotatsu table. Then there were splashes of color everywhere. The green plants, the multicolored paintings and most of the art pieces were an array of beautiful color. There were even bonsai trees planted on tables. The whole place had a clean, modern look to it. You'd think you were in Tokyo went you came in. Alfred said, "Wow, you have done well for yourself Kiku. I can tell you miss Japan. This house is beautiful. You are one very lucky guy."

"Thank you. Alfred-san, I have five bedrooms upstairs. I am the only one who lives here. You are welcome to stay until you find a place, but there are a couple of conditions."

"Kiku, I can't afford to pay rent to you. I have to find a job and get my life back in order."

"Come on with me and have a seat on the couch. I'm sure you noticed I am a very neat person. My house is very important to me, so if you stay here, you must keep yourself and my house spotless. That means no sweaty body or dirty clothes on my furniture," I began, "I'll let you stay here rent free if you agree to that and one more condition."

"Sure what is it?" he said.

"Alfred-san, I love art as you can see. When I look at you, I see a magnificent work of living art. The way you have sculpted your body, makes me think of the statues of Greek Gods. You are like Hercules on earth. Your legs especially are an inspiration to me. They are so massive, chiseled, and just plain muscular. You are very beautiful man!" I said.

"Thanks," Alfred said apprehensively.

"Here is the deal. While you live here you are to wear nothing but white jockey shorts. That is 24/7. I want you to be meticulously clean at all times. That way I can look at you and be inspired by you whenever we both are here." I said. "You have nothing to fear from me Alfred. I know that you are straight. That is one of the costs of you staying here rent free. I get to look at you."

"Hell no," Alfred yelled! "I'm not going to be no statue for you to look at." "This is too creepy for me!" Alfred gets up and stomps out the door. I guess his answer is no!

For the next week I saw Alfred at the gym. He ignored me like I had the plague. Then Monday night I get a call from Alfred. "Kiku," he says, if your offer is still open, I would like to live there rent free. I really need a place to stay while I save up some cash."

"Okay Alfred, I now have an additional request if you want to stay here. Like I told you, I love how big and massive your legs are. How about you do some leg poses that show off your legs for me. You only have to indulge me on days that you do your leg routine. Are you in? "I ask. "You agree to my conditions?"

"Yes, I agree with your terms," he said unenthusiastically.

On leg day, Alfred moved in. Once he was settled I called him down. He still was in his street clothes. "I thought we had an agreement Alfred. The next time I see you, you should be in your skivvies." "Remember 24/7".

"Sure," Alfred says. I'll go upstairs and take a shower and I'll be back down.

About 20 minutes later Alfred comes down the stairs dressed in his tight white underwear. I watch him come down the stairs. Man, he is built like a God. I could see the way every muscle on his body was flexing as he moved step to step. I felt a little anticipation. He comes over and stands in front of me as I sit on the sofa. He turns around slowly so I can see how he looks all the way around. The cloth fits Alfred like it is glued to his skin. Those hard as rock gluteus maximus muscles are beautifully covered in pure white material. He is truly one beautiful man.

Remembering it was leg day Alfred backs up and does a couple of leg poses. He showed off his legs beautifully. I ask Alfred to come closer. "Alfred-san, can I feel how hard your legs are?"

Trying to seem cooperative, Alfred reluctantly agrees and lets me feel his legs. I drop down on my knees and reach out to his calves and then slid them up to his meaty thighs. My face is so close to his body, my face, just inches from beautiful package. I take a deep breath of clean man scent. My eyes are staring at the outline of Alfred's fat cock through the tight cloth. I can see his dick head underneath his foreskin. His cock is thick and beefy. It was at least 12 inches long. I began massaging his beautiful thighs. My 8 inch cock was so hard it hurt. Without thinking, I must have gotten to close to Alfred's cock. He says, "You're too close! Just my legs that's all I agreed to. Keep your hands off my dick." He pushes my face away. Oh, Fuck, I thought and I started to cum. Just like my fantasies!

I didn't say anything for a couple of seconds. I had to wait until my climax subsided. I didn't move from my kneeling position. I needed to distract Alfred from seeing the wet spot on my leg.

"You're right Alfred-san. Thanks for posing for me and for letting me feel how tight and hard your leg muscles are." I reached in my back pocket and pulled out a $50 bill. I leaned forward and stuck the money under the waistband of his briefs, like he was a stripper. This is for your entry fee for the Mr. New York competition.

My short term plan was to give Alfred a little money for a reward when he gave me little favors. Train him like a little puppy. My long term plan was to have Alfred rely on me for all his needs. I could provide him with shelter, food and spending money. I could be his sponsor, so he could spend his time at the gym getting bigger for me. In return, Alfred would give me what I needed sexually. Baby steps, I needed to train Alfred to be my toy, with baby steps. Tonight was his first lesson!


	2. Chapter 2

For the next couple weeks I watched Alfred, my straight American bodybuilding housemate, walk around my house in his underwear. On the days Alfred did his leg routine at the gym he would come back to the estate and pose for me like we had agreed to. This was one of the conditions for him to live here rent free. I got to feel his gorgeous legs at the end of each posing session. I was careful not to make the same mistake of touching his legs too near his crotch. The first time I got too close he pushed me away and told me to stay away from his dick.

One night I came home from a long day's hard work to find Alfred sitting on my white sofa in his obligatory white jockey shorts. His beefy upper body was leaning back on some of the cushions and his legs were draped across the seat of the sofa. His right hand was lazily caressing the bulge in his underwear. He seemed to be deep in thought. As soon as he saw me, he sat up straight and put his feet on the floor. I went over to the sofa and sat down. "Alfred, its okay for you to kick your feet up on the sofa. You keep yourself clean like we agreed to. Go ahead put them back up," as I patted the cushions of the sofa. Alfred leaned back on the cushions again and brought one foot up on the sofa leaving the other on the floor.

That left me with a great view of his crotch. The nylon-cotton mixed fabric fit very close to the contours of his package. I could see the outline of each of his sizable balls and the thickness of his cock. Although he wasn't hard, the head was thick. I tried not to stare but would look whenever I got the chance. I had butterflies in my stomach and a stirring in my pants. Damn he was hot!

"Alfred-san, how are you doing? You look a little down," I asked looking into his deep blue eyes.

"I'm fine. I'm still pretty pissed that I came in fourth in the Mr. New York Competition," he said.

"Do you mind me giving you a little constructive criticism without you getting upset?"

"No, go ahead," he said.

"This is just my opinion, but, if that competition was based just on legs, you would be the winner. Your quadriceps are absolutely unbelievable. Clearly you had the best quads in the competition. Without a doubt, your legs were the best! The one thing I noticed about the guys that scored higher than you though, their arms were fucking huge! Don't get me wrong, your arms are beautiful Alfred but maybe your arms need a little attention."

Alfred sits forward and strikes a double bicep pose displaying his massive arms. "What's wrong with these guns?" he asks.

My cock got harder. "Nothing Alfred, your arms are amazing! They are just not as amazing as the three guys who beat you."

"Fuck you!" Alfred responds.

"Let me show you what I mean." This is going better than I thought it would, I think to myself. "I'll be right back." I go over to the desk and come back with a measuring tape. "Humor me Alfred. Come on over to the mirror and let me measure how big your arms are." Alfred gets up and walks over in front of the mirror. Nothing gets me harder than having some straight muscle guy posing in front of a mirror and admiring his own sculpted body. This time I'm right next to him. I feel like a voyeur.

Both of us are looking at his reflection in the mirror. "Alfred, you really are an amazing man. Look at your chest. It's massive. You need to love your body more. You are perfect." "If you knew how other people see you and want to touch you and worship every part of your body, it would make you more confident when posing on stage." "You need to forget that anyone is in the audience and pose like its just you there. Pose for yourself. Love yourself. Worship yourself," I tell him sincerely.

"Move closer to the mirror, take a real good look at what a turn on you are to everyone who sees you." Alfred moves within a couple inches of the mirror. "Pretend I'm not here. Admire yourself." Alfred makes a double bicep pose while admiring his muscles. He takes an appraising look at his form and his smooth skin. I can see his blue eyes smoldering. Then Alfred surprises the hell out of me! He leans slowly in and starts to kiss himself in the mirror. My cock is rock hard. Alfred sticks his tongue out and starts French kissing the Mirror. "That it Alfred-san," I say softly. "Love yourself. You deserve it."

Then Alfred looks at his right bicep and while watching himself in the mirror, he begins kissing his bulging arm muscle. I see his tongue snake out and begin coating that magnificent arm with saliva. I'm standing inches away. I decide its now or never. I lean in and begin licking the other side of his bicep. I glance down at Alfred's jockeys and I see his fat cock pushing against the fabric. We are both licking the same arm at the same time. I lick where he has been licking, savoring the taste of his spit, loving the smoothness of his skin. He is getting off on both of us worshiping his arms.

Then Alfred turns his attention to his left arm, kissing and licking it. I move down to his right triceps and I lick every inch of his hard muscle. I move farther up his arm until I am licking Alfred's deep armpit. My tongue is everywhere enjoying his slightly salty taste. My face is buried his armpit and I hear Alfred say, "Go ahead Kiku, worship me you Jap cocksucker. Worship every inch of my armpit." Fuck he didn't have to tell me twice. Watching us both in the mirror as we both lick and kiss his body gets me so turned on. It's like I am having a wet dream. "Move to my back Kiku, show me how much you love my back." I move around to Alfred's back and run my hand over his muscular lats and down to his ass. My tongue is leaving wet trails all along his back.

"Okay Kiku, slide down my underwear. Let me see how you worship my ass." Fuck! I must be dreaming! Immediately I slide down his shorts. Alfred steps out of them without taking his eyes off of himself in the mirror. I reach up and feel the hard muscles of Alfred's butt and focus my tongue on the top of his crack. "Lower Kiku," he demands. I spread his ass cheeks so I can get my tongue into the hairless crack. I see his pink hole. I couldn't believe I was looking at Alfred so intimately, so intensely, so hungrily. I slowly lick around the hole and then I quickly spear the center with my tongue. I hear Alfred gasp! I start flicking my tongue over the beautiful orifice trying to push my tongue in as deep as possible.

I feel Alfred push his ass out to better accommodate my mouth. I look around his beautiful ass into the mirror and I see Alfred making out with himself in the mirror. I almost cum!

Alfred tells me to lick his nuts and I turn over onto my butt and lean my head back between his legs. "Worship my balls Jap," he says. I suck one of his nuts in my mouth and I hear Alfred say, "put them both in your mouth." I finally succeed in getting both large nuts in my mouth and begin twirling my tongue around each of the sperm filled orbs. "Worship me Jap," Alfred says as he continues to French kiss himself in the mirror.

Alfred pulls his tasty balls out of my mouth and moves backward a bit, and now I am looking up at his fat 12 inch cock. It was rock hard! The veins were crisscrossing across his skin like a road map. His foreskin had pulled off the head of his dick. The head was helmet shaped and was a deep shiny purple. The skin was so tight that it was pulling his pee slit open. There was one pre-cum drop leaking from his dick. I was waiting for it to drop so I could catch it in my mouth. I could tell he was ready to blow a load.

Without taking his face away from the mirror, Alfred pulled me up by my hair so the back of my head was against the mirror. His fucking huge pole was pointing straight at my face. Alfred says, "Here you go you Asian faggot." Alfred reaches down with his right hand and grabs his cock. I see he can hardly get his hand around his fat tube of meat. "You want my cum, Kiku? You want to taste my American sperm?"

"Alfred-san you are a muscle God. Please, I need your load. I want your big all-American cock! Please show me the real Yankee Doodle!" I beg.

"Fuck you faggot," he growled. "Open your whore mouth!" I open my mouth as wide as I can; stretching so far that it hurts my jaw. "I bet they don't get this big in Japan, huh?" he asked. Actually there are quite a few Japanese men with big ones but I want to focus on my all-American. I look up at Alfred and he is making out with his beautiful reflection. Alfred jacks his cock a couple of times. I watch the foreskin slide over the head of his dick and pull back taught on his shaft. Pre-cum is now dripping from his cock. Then Alfred's legs begin to shake and he thrust his hips forward forcing his fucking huge American cock into my mouth and I hear him yell, "Fuck, I'm cumming!"

The hot cum erupts into my mouth and I quickly begin to swallow, but before I can get it down another large spurt of cum pushes against the back of my throat. I try to swallow as fast as I can, but his sperm builds up in my mouth as Alfred pumps his fat cock in and out of my mouth. I begin to gag, but Alfred doesn't stop his assault on my jam-packed mouth. Each time, he pushes harder against the back of my mouth until the head of his dick pops through and expands my throat. He pushes one last time and I feel his cock give it's last jerk of his climax, while a rope of cum slides down my throat.

Cum is overflowing out of my mouth down my chin and neck. His thick cock keeps me from getting any air. I start to panic and Alfred slowly pulls his engorged cock out of my mouth, leaving a void in my throat and a wonderful taste of Alfred's load.

Alfred kneels down so that I am framed by his big thighs. He takes his left hand and puts it around my neck holding my head in place. With his other hand he gathers all the sperm that spilled from my mouth and rubs it all over my face.

Alfred leans over and whispers in my ear, "Hey Japanese, you like that worship session?" I expect $500 on the kitchen counter when I come back downstairs, or that's the last time I'll let you get so close to me. It will be the last and only time you will ever get my muscle sperm. You understand me?" I nod my head. I understand.

Alfred stands up and gathers his clothes and heads upstairs while I sit there against the mirror. I look down and realize, I never got my pants off. I never even got a chance to touch my cock. But, I don't know how my times I came during the worship session but the whole front of my pants were soaking wet with sperm. It looked like I spilled a cup of half and half all over the front of my pants.

I got up and walked into the kitchen. I took out my wallet and counted out five, one hundred dollar bills and set them on the counter.I wonder how much its going to cost to get Alfred-san to fuck me? I'm sure he will let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

About three weeks went by without me seeing Alfred at all. He was spending all his time at the gym getting ready for the Northeast Body Building Competition. He stopped posing for me after his leg workouts and he no longer needed me to measure his arms after his arm routine. Pretty much, I could tell he was avoiding me.

There were a couple of conditions for him to live here on the estate with me for free. The first is that he would walk around the house in his jockey shorts while he was at home. Second, was that he would pose for me on his leg days and third, was that I would measure his arms after an arm workout. All of this had stopped after our last arm session, which, ended in me taking a load of Alfred's sperm down my throat.

I figure, poor straight Alfred was feeling confused and guilty for having a guy so into his body. He was confused that he would be so turned on by me that he would shoot his load. He was straight after all! But it did happen. He took control. He knew what he was doing while he let me lick his beautiful arms, when he told me to lick his muscular ass, and when he blew his load down my throat. He was acting like the male sexual animal that he was. Now that it was over, he had to rationalize, why he was so turned on.

I figured Alfred was probably making arrangements to move out and into his own place where he could have a girlfriend and be his true straight self without me around reminding him that having sex with a man could be a turn on.

The next evening, I went to the gym to work out and to see Alfred, to talk with him. He was there working his lats on the pull up bar. I watched as he pulled himself up 10 times. He was completing his reps slowly and in perfect form. His back was rippling with muscles as he continued to force his muscles to exhaustion.

I remember worshiping and licking Alfred's thick back muscles. Having my tongue slide across his trapezius muscles and his latissimus dorsa muscles, was an amazing privilege. I was hoping to taste some of the testosterone that seemed to ooze from every muscle and overflowed into Alfred's personality. I started to get hard. We both continued to work out and I saw Alfred glancing at me, but he never came over to talk with me. He was purposely ignoring me.

I felt bad about that way things were turning out between us. I was sort of falling in love with this sexy man, but, I made him feel insecure about himself. He was straight. He could never love me. After my workout I left Alfred at the gym and headed home. I was miserable and I knew Alfred was miserable living with me. I'm afraid that I had scared him away. Tonight, Alfred's indifference to me was further proof that we were not going to be friends and I certainly wasn't going to feel his super masculine body press against me again. I felt like a lost puppy. I felt so alone.

I did a couple of hours work in my office and decided on calling it a night. I took off my clothes dropped them in the laundry and went to the kitchen for a glass of juice. While I was standing at the sink, I felt strong arms reach around me and pull me back tightly against a hard body. I heard Alfred say, "Quiet, don't say a thing." Alfred was totally naked! My back was smashed against Alfred's hard pecs and my butt was rubbing up against Alfred's thick 12 inch cock. My cock started to expand. I started to say something, but Alfred reached up and covered my mouth with his huge hand. "Shhh... Don't say anything. I got you now," he whispered into my ear. I don't believe what I am hearing!

"Spread your legs," Alfred says. I feel his rigid dick slide between my legs. Then Alfred begins to slide his dick in and out of my legs like he fucking me, but he is only teasing me so far. "Can you feel my cock?" he utters. I can feel the thickness of what is between my legs. My 8 inch cock is rock hard. My mind is quickly turning to mush. I am no longer thinking clearly. I am just feeling Alfred with my body. Alfred pulls his dick from between my legs and I instantly feel a void where his thick cock should be. But before I can react, Alfred turns me and directs me toward my bedroom. All this time Alfred's arms are securely wrapped around me. I feel so safe, so relaxed. I feel so confused, but mostly I feel so turned on!

Alfred pushes me down so I am kneeling at the foot of my bed and then he pushes my upper body over the bed as he pulls my hands above my head. Now Alfred is on top of me, crushing his chest into my back. I feel Alfred's thick cock in my butt crack. He begins to fake fuck me so I can feel his thick cock ride up and down my crack. With Alfred's weight on me I am pinned to the bed. I can hear his heavy breathing. Then Alfred crawls off me and says. "Don't move, I'll be right back." When Alfred shifted his weight off me, I instantly felt cold. In my mind I was thinking, come back Alfred. Push me into the bed; let me feel your manly body forcing me into the mattress.

I feel Alfred's finger covered with lube rubbing against my hole. The coolness of the lube and the pleasure of having Alfred's thick finger touching my ass surprised the hell out of me. My face is still pressed into the mattress but I don't move. Then I feel Alfred's finger pushing harder into my hole until he managers to work his finger in. This sends shivers down my spine. I can't believe what it happening to me. Alfred begins to pump his finger in and out of my ass and I begin to shake. Then I feel him push in another finger and I am moaning into the bed sheets. Alfred finger fucks me faster and faster and them stops and leans over me and whispers into my ear, "I need to loosen you up. I don't want to hurt you." Then to my surprise, Alfred slips his third finger into my ass and starts to stretch my hole to accommodate him. I can't believe this is happening to me. I need his dick so bad. Its all I have dreamed of for the last 6 months.

Alfred speeds up his finger fucking and my body responds by pushing back against his hand as he pushes in. I feel an orgasm building as much as I try not to cum, I can't hold out much longer. I start to say, "I'm cuming," and Alfred suddenly pulls his fingers out of his ass. "Oh, fuck Alfred-san," I gasp. "Damn Alfred-san, I almost came!"

"I know you did Kiku, but don't cum yet." Alfred climbs on top of me and whispers into my ear, "Alfred-san, I'm sorry I haven't been around. You must have thought I was avoiding you. That is not what was going on." I do not understand what Alfred is telling me. Does he need more money? Alfred takes more lube and rubs it on my hole. Then I feel him stick in two fingers of one hand into my ass, and then two fingers of his other hand go into my ass. Alfred begins to spread my hole. I fight the pressure of him widening my hole and Alfred says, "Come on Kiku, Let your ass go. I got you. I won't hurt you. You need to trust me. I need more room for my dick. Trust me. Relax your ass." I knew Alfred's cock was thick, but having him stretch my hole to accommodate him made my breath catch in my throat.

I let go and relax the muscles of my ass and I feel my hole widen. "There we go Kiku. Breathe buddy, that's it. Let me stretch your ass open. Almost there boy," he says softly. Then I feel Alfred add the third finger on each hand on my butt ring and pulls my hole wide open. I feel so vulnerable. How wide does he need my opening I wonder. Just then, Alfred pulls his fingers away from my ass and tells me, "That should do. You're loose enough for me to force my dick into your ass. I sigh that he had removed his thick fingers and begin to moan at the thought of having his massive cock fuck me.

"Oh Alfred-san, please don't stop, that feels so good," I cry.

"You want more my little sushi roll?", he asks.

"Please Alfred-san, I need something huge in my ass. Please fill me up with your big American cock!" I begged.

"Kiku, get up on the edge of the bed in kneeling position with your hands and knees on the bed for me," Alfred said.

I climb on to the bed and kneel sticking my ass in the air. I can't see what is going on behind me but I suddenly feel Alfred's cock pushing into my ass. I feel the plumb shaped head pressing into my hole. I am concentrating on the way Alfred is dominating me. The thought of having Alfred fuck me and having his thick meat in me is so hot and it hasn't even happened yet. I quickly jump ahead and imagine Alfred shooting a thick load of muscle sperm into my ass. Taking me for his woman has got me whimpering like a baby.

"Okay, relax your ass, let me in Kiku. I know you can take this," he says. I feel Alfred pushing hard on my sphincter and slowly my hole opens to accommodate the head of his dick.

"Oh, my God," I say. "Fuck Alfred-san, you are so huge. Please man give me some more." Alfred pulls his dick head out of my ass. I cry out, "You're killing me Alfred-san, Please my big American stud, I got to have it." It was no exaggeration. I needed Alfred's thick cock in my ass more than anything! Alfred lines up his cock and pushes into my ass again. I feel the head pass my ass ring as he pushes farther into my hole. Even though Alfred had stretched my ass, I wasn't ready for the thickness of his meat. I felt pain rip through my me as I tried to accommodate him.

"Relax Kiku, you can take me. Open up dude, its not right you keeping me out. I have been waiting so long to fuck you," he whispers into my ear. Having Alfred's low sexy voice whispering intimately into my ear makes me relax my ass and sigh at what he is saying. "That's right Kiku, there you go Jap boy. Let me in." Alfred's cock slides in farther and I'm finally understanding the reality here. Alfred is inside of me, fucking me. This has been my fantasy for months. I feel his thick tube widening my hole as he pushes in.

Suddenly Alfred pulls his cock out. I gasp, and he flips me over so I'm lying on my back. He quickly lifts up my legs forcing them onto his shoulders. Alfred places his meaty dick head at the entrance of my ass. He is now looking down at me and I'm trapped below his beautiful body.

"Kiku, I wasn't ignoring you. I wanted to be with you, but I had some things to work out," he explains. Alfred pushes and my ass opens and he slowly and steadily pushes his cock up into my gut. I feel completely full by his 12 inches. I feel this massive rocket red's glare inside of my ass and I'm looking at the most incredible muscular man I have ever met as he slowly fucks me. Its a fantasy that I had dreamed of often. Oh how I loved American guys!

His massive chest is directly above my face and I reach up and run my hands over his smooth hard pecs. I feel his hard nipples with my palms and then slide my fingers over them and feel the tautness of the crowns of his pecs. I pinch his nips lightly with my fingertips. Alfred moans. Sugoi, I'm turning him on! I run my hands over the ridges of Alfred's abs and I am amazed at how hard and smooth they are. I reach around Alfred's wide back and hold on for dear life as Alfred begins to fuck me faster and harder. Alfred's heavy balls are slapping my ass. I feel their girth and imagine that I am going to be filled with warm eagle muscle sperm. I'm going to cum. Fuck I'm going to cum! Alfred senses that I am close and suddenly stops in mid fuck. "Sugoi Alfred-san," I cry.

Alfred moves his face so that it is just a few inches above my own. I'm staring into his deep blue eyes and out of the blue I feel Alfred's tongue run across my lips. I whimper loudly. Alfred begins to slowly fuck me again. Alfred shoves his tongue into my mouth and I suck on it widely. I can't believe this muscle stud is kissing me. Alfred lifts his mouth from my face and says, "Kiku, I'm sorry for what a jerk I have been." I'm listening amazed by what I was hearing. "I had to get my head straight on what was happening here living with you." Alfred's hips didn't miss a beat as he continued to fuck me slowly. "When I saw you at the gym tonight, everything became clear to me," he said sincerely.

Alfred picked up his speed as I listened to what he had to say. I was so close to coming, I was a physical and emotional wreck. I needed Alfred to shoot me full of his sperm so fucking bad! Then Alfred leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Kiku, I think I'm falling in love with you.I have been trying to fight it, but I can't. I love you so much." I opened my mouth to respond, but I looked into Alfred's blue eyes and I began to cry. Just then Alfred begins to fill my ass with his sperm. I could feel each hot spurt of cum as it came out of his thick shaft. That pushed me over the edge and I came through my tears. The intensity was insane!

"Alfred-san," I sobbed, "I never thought that you could love me." I pulled Alfred close to me so our chests were touching and I began to kiss Alfred with all my heart. We kissed to express our love and our lust. While we both recovered we held each other and lay in bed. I never thought a man like Alfred could love me. I guess you are only straight, until you're not!

THE FINAL CHAPTER!


End file.
